


Car Pooling Saves The Planet

by zoeisnotonfire



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, literally just fluff wtf, nerd/popular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeisnotonfire/pseuds/zoeisnotonfire
Summary: Dan promised Phil he would give him rides to school back when they were kids. Now that Dan has a car, Phil expects to be driven to school.





	Car Pooling Saves The Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Thnx or reading this. Go follow me on instagram @fakehowell

Dan and Phil were complete opposites. Dan was what students label as ‘the art freak.’ He spent his days painting and listening to Radiohead. He only had about four friends and was totally fine with where he was on the social pyramid. Phil was in the label of ‘jock’, he played lacrosse and was probably the talk of the school 98 percent of the time because of how ‘awesome’ or ‘hot’ he was. The only thing they thought they shared was their street, and the same English class when they were thirteen. 

When Phil found out that he and Dan were neighbors in that English class he would always jokingly tell people that him and Dan were ‘best buddies’ because they were neighbors. Dan would always roll his eyes when he heard Phil say something along those lines. Phil knew it annoyed Dan so this happened throughout the whole semester.

One day in that English class, Dan overheard Phil. “One day I’m going to have the sickest car ever, mate. It going to be a red Ferrari with awesome wheels!” Phil explained to his friends. 

Dan being Dan, rolled his eyes, and went in for the ongoing joke that Phil pulled every other day. “So, neighbor, since we are such best friends, you better give me a ride to school every day when you get said car.” Sarcasm practically dripped out of his mouth.

Phil being Phil said, “Well what if you get a car first? You’d have to take me to school.” He raised his eyebrows. 

If Dan knew that Phil wasn’t being sarcastic when he said this, Dan wouldn’t have answered with a “Well of course, Neighbor, pinky promise,” but sadly he did as he held up his pinky finger.  
Phil held up his pinky and wrapped it around Dan’s.

A GOOD THREE YEARS LATER

 

Dan couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Parked right outside of his house was a brand-new car with a ribbon on the roof. Dan’s dad walked out of his house holding a set of keys, matching the car right in front of him. 

“Oh my god, you got me a car?” Dan exclaimed in disbelief. 

“Yep, it’s all yours, son. Since you’ve never given me and your mother any trouble and you have to carry your giant canvases to school, we thought you deserved a little reward.” His dad patted his back and went back inside, leaving Dan to squeal over his new car by himself. 

Dan was observing how nice his car looked and stepped in and out of it about nine times squealing about the new car smell it had. As he turned on the engine, Phil Lester walked out of his house throwing away a bag of trash. Phil glanced over at Dan and raised his eyebrows and walked over to him.

Dan rolled down his window, “You got a car, huh?” Phil said.

“Yep, anything else or can I roll up the window and leave?” Dan sassed. 

“Nope, but I’ll be ready for you to drive me to school at seven thirty tomorrow morning” Phil winked and gave Dan his award-winning smile. Phil turned back to his house and started walking.  
Dan scoffed and got out of his car and yelled “What makes you think I’d ever drive you to school?” 

Phil stopped walking and turned to face him. “I’m not the one who initiated the pinky promise, you did.”

Dan didn’t know what he meant but then it hit him. The sarcastic remarks he made when they were thirteen. “It’s called sarcasm, ever heard of it. And that was three years ago how could you even remember that?” 

“Dunno, but like I said, I’ll be ready by seven thirty.”

Dan scoffed got back into his car as Phil walked back into his house. 

“Like I’m actually going to give Mr. Popular a ride to school. He would probably be too embarrassed to be seen with me” Dan assured himself.

 

The next morning Dan planned to leave earlier than usual to avoid having to give Phil a ride, but to his luck, Phil was leaning against his car when he walked outside.  
“It’s seven fifteen, were you actually trying to ditch your way out of this?” Phil smirked.

Dan sighed. “Yep, a little” 

Dan opened the door and Phil plopped down onto the passenger seat. “This is a really nice car” Phil said. 

Dan faked a smile and thanked him. He turned on the car and put in a Radiohead cd. 

“It’s the morning, how could you be listening to Radiohead? You’re going to fall asleep while driving, or worse, get into a state of depression.” Phil chuckled.  
“I’m surprised you even know what Radiohead is.” 

Phil turned and squinted his eyes at Dan. “Excuse me, what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You know… you’re like a jock, I wouldn’t really see you listening to them” Dan didn’t ever take his off the road. 

“Sorry not all Radiohead fans are depressing artists who think they are ‘edgy,’ “Phil scoffed.

“You take that back!” Dan laughed. 

“Okay, okay, you aren’t depressing” 

“The other thing too” 

“But that was true”

“No, it isn’t you spoon” 

“I beg to differ” 

“Ugh I know why everyone hates you so much”

“what are you talking about? Everybody loves me, I’m popular” Phil leaned into Dan and smiled.

“Calm down Gretchen Wieners” Dan rolled his eyes and pulled into the schools parking lot.

 

 

By third period, everyone was wondering why the star of the school was hitching a ride with the weird art freak that no one knew the name of. 

“Someone told me you gave Phil Lester a ride to school today,” Dan’s friend PJ said during art class. “Is it true?”

PJ has been Dan’s friend since they were six years old and trusted him with his life even though PJ’s favorite thing to do was piss off Dan. They were both passionate at painting since a young age, that’s probably why they were still friends. 

“Sadly yes” Dan said, not taking his eyes off his painting. 

“Why?” PJ sounded a bit disgusted. 

“Remember Mrs. Roberts class, when Phil would make those comments about being my neighbor” Dan stopped painting to tell PJ the story. 

“Not really, but go on” PJ laughed.

“Well he did, and one day I sarcastically promised him I’d give him rides to school if I ever got a car. I guess he’s taken so many hits to the head that he doesn’t understand what sarcasm is” Dan sighed.

“Why do you think he actually asked for a ride. Maybe he likes you” PJ teased with a smirk on his face.

“Shut up, I doubt Mr. I-can-have-any-girl-i-want is gay. He’s probably doing it to piss me off” Dan lightly punched PJ’s arm.

“Hey, he’s never had a girlfriend. Girls spread rumors saying they dated him but he’s denied all of them” PJ defended himself. 

“You’re so stupid, I don’t know how I’m friends with you” Dan laughed and went back to his painting

 

 

“Mate, Casey told me that Dylan’s cousins boyfriend saw you with that freaky art kid” Chris told Phil during lunch time. 

Phil was sat with the rest of the popular students at the table they reserve for themselves. Phil was sat next to his friend Chris and on the other side was a girl named Jane who had a massive crush on Phil. She followed him around like a puppy dog, but Phil was never interested. Everyone always questions why Phil wont just date her, but no one dared to ask him directly.

“Ew, what are you doing with the gross art kids?” Jane scrunched up her face. “Isn’t he like a total fag?” 

The whole table started laughing. 

Phil didn’t.

In all honesty, he had no idea he why he asked Dan. It was a stupid promise when they were young and stupid. Something in him wanted to talk to Dan. Get to know him. He was the mysterious artsy kid that was a total loner. Phil had to admit that he thought Dan was pretty attractive, but not in a gay way or anything. At least that’s what Phil’s telling himself. 

He just scoffed and said, “He’s my neighbor, and unlike you fucks I enjoy the planet I live on. Carpooling saves the planet.” It was a good enough lie for people that were passing their classes with C’s. 

The whole table sat quietly looking at each other for a good minute before telling Phil how amazing he was for caring about the earth. 

“Well watch out mate, I don’t want you turning into a fucking faggot” one of his lacrosse team mates laughed. Everyone laughed in agreement. 

Phil sighed and went back to eating his lunch in silence. 

 

 

Dan woke up the next morning realizing he had to take a painting he was working to school. He didn’t bother looking particularly nice, so he put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a paint splattered shirt. 

He walked out with his painting to see Phil waiting for him at the car. He looked flawless as ever, unlike Dan who got three hours of sleep and is wearing a dirty shirt. 

“Are all your clothes paint splattered? Do you do it on purpose? Is it some type of art freak aesthetic?” Phil laughed. “But it looks good on you, so it’s okay.” Phil immediately regretted that last part.

Dan didn’t know if it was a compliment or not so he just got in the car without saying anything. Phil followed him in, watching Dan as he set the painting in the back seat. It was a detailed painting of a couple dancing out of water colors, mostly shades of blue in it.

“Wow, that’s really beautiful.”

“Thanks” Dan shook the blush off his cheeks. 

Phil didn’t know what else to say, he wanted to continue a conversation but nothing came to mind so he looked to his phone. Three messages, one being a nude from Jane. Phil rolled his eyes. 

“Why would you send someone a nude in the morning?” 

“I didn’t,” Dan joked.

Phil rolled his eyes. “Hypothetically. Like, it’s the morning, at least send them at night like have at least a little integrity, you know?”

“No, I don’t know.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve never received or sent nudes, that’s gross”

“No girl has ever sent you a nude?” Phil seemed surprised. 

“Well I’m not really the Bachelor of the school.” 

“That’s surprising since you are actually pretty attractive.”

_Fuck_ Phil thought. 

“A-at least that’s what I heard some of my friends on the cheer team say.” Phil scrunched up his face at the bad lie he just told. 

“Great no homo save, I really appreciate it mate” Dan laughed through his sarcasm. 

Phil couldn’t help but laugh too, trying to avoid the blush creeping up his neck.

 

A FEW WEEKS LATER

 

Over the past month Dan realized that Phil was more than just the no brain jock that everyone cut him out to be. He actually loved playing video games and talking about space. And somehow, he could always say an animal fact out of the top of his head. He was a total geek on the inside and Dan loved it. They talked about everything together and sang along to Muse songs occasionally. Not to mention he was really smart and hated the film teacher. 

“His class was total shit” Dan laughed. “He failed me just because I corrected his pronunciation of the word ‘photography’ He says it like ‘photo-graph-ie’ instead of ‘fu-taw-gruh-fie’. It got me so upset.” 

“No way, he failed me because I corrected his stupid ‘It’s rocket surgery students!’ I told him it was rocket science not surgery and he sent me to the dean’s office” Phil laughed.

“This might sound a little mean, but you’re actually really cool and smart?” Dan glanced at Phil before turning his eyes back to the road. 

“Thanks, you’re not too bad yourself art freak” Phil playfully nudged Dan’s side with his elbow. 

Dan giggled but then gave a completely straight (not really) face and turned to Phil “Don’t call me that” and continued laughing.

They made it to school with more laughs and conversation. Phil opened the door and before closing it, said “See you tomorrow art freak” with a wink.

Dan’s heart sunk down in his stomach and blushed. Dan smiled to himself as he thought of Phil. With his dark hair and blue eyes and how he sticks his tongue out when he laughs. Dan realized what he just did and stopped. “Shit.” He yelled in his car. He couldn’t have a crush on Phil. Not Phil. He was the opposite of Dan’s type. He was popular and sporty and straight. But he’s also really smart and plays Legend of Zelda and listens to good music and watches cool shows. 

He was exactly Dan’s type. 

Dan banged his head on his steering wheel before going into the school. 

 

 

Dan tells PJ everything, so it wasn’t a big surprise when Dan told PJ to stop painting so he can talk about his crush situation during art class.

“That’s fucked man, and to think I thought he had a crush on you. It turned out to be the other way around. Well, he could still have a crush on you, since, you know, he still asks for rides and shit,” PJ says. 

“He still gets rides out of me because of the stupid promise we made” Dan rolled his eyes.

“For someone who thinks they are intellectually superior to the rest of the schools’ population, you’re really stupid” PJ crossed his arms.

“What are you going on about?” Dan asked. “And I do not think I’m superior to others, you twat.”

“I doubt he’s actually getting rides from you over a ‘pinky promise’” PJ rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, I’m just going to let this crush pass,” Dan sighed. 

 

 

During study hall, Phil was lucky to sit next to his best friend, Chris. 

“Your cousin is gay, right?” Phil randomly brought up while Chris was reading a paragraph for algebra 2. 

Chris looked up “Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?” 

“Did he always know he was gay?” Phil was scared to talk to Chris, since he always laughs at the ‘faggot’ jokes that are tossed around the table, but Chris was his best friend and he trusted him.  
“I don’t think so, he realized he didn’t like girls after his first official girlfriend in high school. Before that he thought he was straight.” Chris explained. “He told me he never had an attraction to girls, but he thought it was like him being more mature than his friends. But nope, turns out he was gay.”

“Oh” was all Phil could muster out. Phil didn’t know if he was gay. He never took any interest in any girls at school. He thought buffy the vampire slayer was hot, but she was more of an idol than a fictional crush. 

“Does this have something to do with that dude that gives you rides to school?” Chris asked. 

Phil closed his book and didn’t make eye contact with Chris. They were friends since they were little. He could easily tell when Phil was lying by the look on his face. “Pft, no!” He lied. 

“You know what the funniest part about my cousin, Phil? His mom told my mom that she secretly knew he might’ve turned out to be gay. His best friends admitted it too. They all sort of knew he was gay” Chris laughed. 

Phil didn’t know where Chris was going with his story. “I was pretty accepting of my cousin. He still plays Mario Kart with me. He’s still the same guy I grew up with,” Chris hinted at Phil.  
Then it hit him.

“You knew I was probably gay” Phil whispered. A weight was lifted off his shoulders. 

“I found it pretty weird that you were the only guy at our table that didn’t stare at Casey’s jugs every time she knelt down.” Chris laughed. 

“Just because I respect women doesn’t mean I’m gay you twat” Phil laughed. 

“And do you remember that one out of town game? The one down south? You seemed a little more interested in player number, what was it? Number 13? Than the actual game itself.” Chris smirked.

“Okay, I’ll give you that one.” Phil laughed. “Thanks, mate.”

“For what?” 

“For not hating me for, what was that phrase Dylan used? ‘Catching faggot disease’?” Phil smiled.

“Dylan doesn’t know how to add two plus two. Fuck that guy.” He rolled his eyes. “Now let’s talk about this art kid” Chris raised his eyebrows. 

“I don’t think he likes me like that” Phil looked back down. Dan probably hated him. 

“That’s stupid. Everyone loves you, you’re popular” Chris teased. 

“Fuck you, I don’t even say that.”

“Yes, you do. But in all seriousness. I doubt he’s just giving you car rides because of a stupid thing you said like a billion years ago” Chris defended.  
“I’ll ask him tomorrow, maybe” Phil said.

 

 

The next day, Dan wasn’t ready to face his crush nor was he willing to drive. “You have a drivers permit, right?” He told Phil as soon as he walked outside. 

“Yeah, why?” Phil questioned. 

“I don’t want to drive. Here” he tossed the keys to Phil.

“You want me to drive?” 

“Well I’m not going to.”

“Okay then” Phil said as he made his way to the other side of the car. 

Dan didn’t know what to do about his crush but he knew driving would probably cause them to crash with all the thoughts running through Dan’s mind. 

Phil started the car and Dan was to awkward to spark up a conversation like usual. Maybe his crush on Phil is just a little mix up. Sure, he had the most gorgeous eyes and they prettiest smile. And Dan love that thing that he does with his tongue when he laughs. But maybe his heart just died for a second and revived and didn’t know what else to do. That could happen, right? That’s what happened.  
“Do you like anyone, Dan?” Phil asked. 

Dan panicked on the inside. Did Phil know that Dan had a crush on him? No that can’t be. Dan went for a half honest answer. “I like someone, they are super cool and talk to me every day” Dan winced. Phil probably realized that it was him.

Phil seemed a bit off but said “oh, well that’s cool” and stayed silent for the rest of the car ride. 

That answered all of Dan’s questions. Phil knows Dan has a crush on him and totally rejected him with a ‘oh that’s cool.’ Dan’s heart broke.

 

 

“So, did you confess your undying love for him?” PJ asked. He didn’t bother taking his paint out because he knew he was going to be talking to Dan the whole time and not getting any work done.  
“He doesn’t like me back” Dan grumbled. 

“What?” PJ couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Luckily, he knows Dan too well. “What exactly did you tell him” 

“He asked if I had a crush on anyone. I told him I did on someone who was cool and I talked to everyday” Dan groaned. “He said ‘oh cool,’ like totally rejecting me without having to say ‘oh I don’t like you’. He doesn’t like me.” 

“You are so thick-headed, I swear-“ PJ started laughing. 

“What are you on about? I’m experiencing heartbreak and you aren’t helping me” Dan says with no emotion in his voice.

“News flash, Daniel. Not everyone understands Dan language.” PJ rolled his eyes.

“What do you mean?” 

“You explained it as a basic person you talk to, for all we know he probably thinks you have a thing for Evan McKinnon” PJ laughed. 

“That’s gross, I only ever talk to him in chemistry class” Dan scrunched up his face. 

“He doesn’t know you like him.” 

“I’m one hundred percent sure he actually just isn’t gay and is using me so he doesn’t have to walk to school.” Dan frowned. 

“Whatever you say man” PJ sighed. 

 

 

“He doesn’t like me.” Phil sighed. 

“You asked him?” Chris asked as he set down his backpack on the seat next to him. 

“Yep, I asked him if he liked anyone and he pretty much described that other dude that’s always with him. I think his name is PJ or something” Phil sighed and rested his head on his hand. 

“That sucks man, did you tell him how you feel?” 

“No, I’d totally ruin our friendship, if that’s what I can even call it” Phil frowned. “I’d like to say it was a friendship, I don’t know what he’d say.”

“I’m sorry, mate. Your crush on him will go away over time hopefully.” Chris tried to cheer him up. 

It wasn’t helping because all Phil could think about is Dan’s chocolate colored eyes and how he gets wrinkles by his eyes every time he laughs. And the dimple that forms when he makes a genuine smile. And Dan’s shitty but oh so perfect personality. Phil was fucked. 

He walked home that day to see his dad’s car parked right next to his mom’s car, meaning his dad was back from his business trip. 

He walked in greeting his parents and walked upstairs, but he stopped when he heard his father call his name. He went back down and plopped down onto one of the dining room seats. 

“So, Philip, a friend of mine is selling his car, and your mother and I thought it would be nice for you to have it. We just wanted to ask you if you would like to have it.” His dad told him, with a big smile on his face. 

Phil was in shock. He was finally going to get a car, but he didn’t want it. Because that meant that he wouldn’t be able to talk to Dan anymore. No more morning banter and sarcastic remarks and singing to their favorite Muse songs together. 

“Can I have a day to think about it?” Phil finally said 

“Of course, son. Take all the time you need.” 

Phil was excused from the table and went up to his room to cope with his problems. 

 

 

The next day Phil walked out to see Dan already waiting for him in the car. Phil didn’t realize he was late until he checked his phone while walking over to his car. 

“I was scared you ditched me for your teammates” Dan joked. 

“I’m sorry, I over slept, and I would never pull a ‘Dan-Howell’ on you” Phil smirked. 

“I try to ditch you once” Dan nodded his head in disbelief as he laughed.

Both tried their best to lighten the mood by being friendly and acting like they weren’t madly in love with each other. Dan still hadn’t started the car so Phil took the opportunity to tell Dan about the car. 

“My dad came back home from a business trip yesterday” He started out. 

“Oh, well that’s good I guess” 

“and his friend is selling a car and my dad wants to buy it for me.” Phil didn’t want to look at Dan. He didn’t know how he was going to tell him the next part. 

Dan’s heart sunk. Phil wouldn’t need to hitch a ride from him anymore. No more Phil and it was all because he admitted his crush for him. “If that’s what you wan-“ Dan was interrupted.  
“I told my dad I didn’t want it” Phil blurted out. “Last night. I told him I didn’t need a car.”

“What? But… That’s what you wanted,” Dan didn’t understand. 

“I like what we have. I like the conversations I have with you because you share your opinion even when its different from mine. And- and you sing so loudly to the songs you like and I like the stories you tell. And I like being able to be myself with someone other than Chris. I like the way you laugh because it’s more like a cackle but it’s still super cute. And I like your dimple and the way you respond to all my questions with sarcasm. And I know you don’t like me back, but I still want to be with you every morning. Because I really like you.” Phil took a deep breath and didn’t look at Dan.  
He knew was about to receive the biggest rejection in his life, and now he wasn’t going to have Dan or a car. 

Dan was speechless. PJ was right. Phil liked him too. He didn’t know what to do. The car was silent and all Dan could think is that Phil liked him back. 

_Phil liked him._

“Phil” Dan turned to look at him. 

Phil lifted his head to look back at him. “Save the rejection, I got it I’ll lea-“ 

Dan interrupted him by pressing his lips on to Phil’s. Phil didn’t know how to react to it at first but he melted into the kiss as soon as he realized Dan was kissing him. Dan’s lips were so soft against his. They fit so perfectly together. Dan slid his hands into Phil’s hair and Phil’s made their way to Dan’s waist. They could barely even kiss because Dan kept smiling. They pulled apart out of breath and smiled. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while now” Dan smiled. “I didn’t think you liked me. I didn’t even think you liked boys” Dan blushed. 

“That’s funny, I thought you liked your friend PJ,” Phil chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“I thought you would have higher self-esteem to know that you’re the cool guy that I talk to everyday. Since ‘Everybody loves me, I’m popular’” Dan mocked Phil’s voice.

“Shut up” Phil laughed. 

“Make me.” Dan smirked. 

“Gladly” Phil went in for another kiss. 

Dan pulled back for a little bit, “You still should have gotten the car.” 

“Oh well, carpooling saves the planet, anyways” Phil said as he pulled Dan into another kiss.

Dan pulled away again. “Also can you say that thing again where you liked my dimples because I don’t think I heard you that well and I don’t know, seems pretty important”

Phil rolled his eyes, “Drive me to school, you dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol idk what this fic was?? But i sorta liked it??


End file.
